User talk:Don'tStarveInSpace
Welcome Hi and welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cyde042 page. We hope you will continue contributing constructively! Here are some common useful tips for writing high quality encyclopedic content for this Wiki: * Always make sure your additions are factual, not subjective, and don't contain instructional language or speculation. If in doubt, just ask! * Keep strategy and tip sections to the minimum and help us rewrite excessively long ones. We have a Guides page for comprehensive instructions instead. * Don't use second person pronouns ("you", "your", etc.), instead use third person ("the player", singular "they", etc.) and help us write neutral articles without them. * Name your uploaded images descriptively, and crop them to relevant sections. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Thanks! -- IndieNerd (Talk) 21:19, February 5, 2013 Hey, of course you can make new pages since it is really, really huge. And what do you mean by line break? Cyde042 (talk) 21:06, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Took a look at all the jazz :P Nicely done. However, was it really necessary to remove them tips? Anyway, at least now I know that the Dress section is awesome and I had something to do with it. Spent half a night doing this shit. Mike B. "QuickSaveTV" (talk) 15:21, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure, Isaacg, add me - Pushkin19912 Mike B. "QuickSaveTV" (talk) 20:17, February 19, 2013 (UTC) No sorry, i only chose this username because my usual one for like steam and everything else was taken. Nice profile pic btw. Isaac, why on Earth would you remove the trivia from all Dress pages? They weren't hurting anyone -_- This minimalism is starting to get on my nerves. Mike B. "QuickSaveTV" (talk) 22:07, February 21, 2013 (UTC) I don't understand why to add the Crafting recipes and Drop chance in the text, since they're already in the infobox. It seems like a redundant information and should be deleted if there's no additional information about it.Munhoz (talk) 19:53, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Munhoz Adding crafting recipes or drop chances in the text depends if there's information about it that cannot be added in the infobox, like in the Walrus Tusk page. I added MacTusk dropping it because it's only in the winter. About the slot thing, i don't think it's necessary. Look: ~ is an item held in the handslot and is dropped by the Tentacle. All weapons(excluding the traps) are used in the hand slot. ~ is a Weapon dropped by the Tentacle. If it's a trap: ~ is a trap Weapon dropped by the Tentacle. So its not used in the hand slot. maybe held in the handslot, but they're used in the ground. --- ~ is an item worn in the bodyslot and is crafted from the Dress tab and prototyped by the Science machine. There should be pages to list the ones used in the bodyslotamor and in the headslothats. So: ~ is a Dress/Fight Hat/vest/armort prototyped by the Science machine. Munhoz (talk) 21:23, March 3, 2013 (UTC)Munhoz So, what you think? i'm not going to do anything alone. Rollback You are granted Rollback and Custodian rights, sir! --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 07:09, April 13, 2013 (UTC) You say you will be active after the game is launched officially, I hope you can make some edits in the wikia. Meanwhile, your edits will be automatically marked as patrolled. You can move pages when necessary. --Mentalistpro (Talk · ) 03:45, April 17, 2013 (UTC)